With the recent trend toward higher integration and miniaturization of the semiconductor devices, reduction of contact resistance at the joint of metal wiring and silicon substrate has become essential for high-speed operation. Regarding the techniques for reducing contact resistance, for instance JP-A-08-78357 suggests to form a cobalt silicide film on the diffusion layer (source/drain) or polycrystalline silicon electrodes on a silicon substrate.